Blame It On The Alcohol
by theatergleek
Summary: This came to me after the preview for next week's episode  February 22, 2011  called "Blame It On The Alcohol."  Enjoy!


As you can see, I have a fondness towards Klaine/Blurt/Kurt Coblaine.

Enjoy! (:

* * *

Pain. It was the only thing that existed currently. My head was throbbing, but numb at the same time. I felt out of place, wherever I was.

_I must have died, and I'm in Hell... Just like those Bible thumpers had told me._

I heard a moan, and a brown tuft of hair move. It looked a lit like Kurt's hair does in the morning at Dalton. Dalton. I'm not at Dalton. Kurt's here. And... And what the hell is up with all these trophies?

_What happened last night?_

I felt Kurt stir in my arms. Kurt's in my arms. I'm spooning him. This feels... Quite nice...  
My eyes fluttered closed, though I tried to keep them open. Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

"Blaine... Mmm.. Blaine... Wake up, you idiot!" I heard Kurt mumble.

"Shit, Kurt. I have a fucking awful headache. Please shut up."

"_Blaine!_" the younger boy whined, "What the hell happened last night?"

"Beats me.." I said, trailing off due to the scent of coffee, "Kurt, I smell coffee. Come with me."

I dragged the smaller boy down the unknown, but familiar stairs.

"Good morning, love birds! I see you guys are up. I had my medicine about two hours ago... Yours is sitting on the table," Rachel said, motioning to the table to her left. "You guys are the first up, other than me."

I sat down, taking the pills and water in my hand, and shoved the pills down my throat. Rachel came to sit down, and she began talking again.

"So, Blaine... About last night... I really didn't mean to intrude on your personal space. I was slightly tipsy, and my judgment was off. I should have stopped myse-"

I cut her off, "Rachel. What the hell happened last night?"

"Oh- You don't- Wait- We- We kissed, Blaine. You don't remember? We completely made-out, and you and Kurt had a major fight. You drank some more, we sang together, we kissed again, and then you and Kurt fought again, and he ended up falling asleep in your arms."

By the look on my face, I was assuming that Rachel was going to have a fit.

"And now. Oh _god_! Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshit_shit!_ Blaine! Oh god!"

"Rach! Breathe!" Kurt finally yelled at her.

He threw his arms around her, and pulled the tiny brunette into a hug, and continued to whisper things in her ear.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Rachel said through sobs. "I didn't mean to take it that far! It was just supposed to be a peck, but oh GOD! I couldn't ever hear you say that! I'm so sorry!"

"Rachel..." Kurt whispered, "You were drunk. I was drunk. We ALL were drunk. Yes, your judgement was way off. Yes, you did make out with an out gay teen that I happen to have a major crush on. But... But, Rachel, you didn't know any better. This'll just make up for the kiss between me and Brit," Kurt winked.

A few minutes later, the others began to pile in, drinking the coffee, and taking their pills. Once I had recovered enough, Kurt and I bid a farewell and were back to Dalton.

* * *

The car ride was silent, awkward at the least. The car was full of unspoken tension between us. Kurt fiddled with the radio a few times, but it was turned down too low to be heard.  
When we arrived at Dalton, we both slowly made our ways up to our dorm, and separating to go to our own sides of the room.  
It wasn't until two hours had past that I made an attempt to talk to Kurt. I rose from the floor (I prefer it over a chair), and went over to his desk.

"Kurt..." I began.

"Mmhm?" he hummed.

"Look... I heard what you said to Rachel, and honestly? I feel extremely bad about that kiss," I hesitated. "I only kissed her... Well, I only kissed her thinking that you'd..."

"That I'd what, Blaine? We're best friends. I told you that I had a crush on you, twice. I believe that you owe me."

"That's the thing, Kurt! I don't want to be stuck in the friend zone! Even Wes and David, with their odd bromance and all, don't act the way we do towards each other! I'm in love with you, Kurt! Ha! I said it! I'm in love with Kurt fucking Hummel! But I couldn't cross the line, because of what happened with Karofsky! I didn't want to be pushy! So, I was waiting for you to make the first move! Shit, Kurt! I've never felt this way befo-"

Blaine was interrupted by a pair of lips, softly attacking his.

"Is this good enough of a 'go for it' for you?" questioned the countertenor.

"Very much so," said the curly haired boy, slowly, but steadily, pulling the younger boy's lips back onto his.


End file.
